The invention relates to a connector for one or more conductors, provided with a contact element having two contacts with contact surfaces facing each other, which are pressed against each other under spring force and between which an electrical conductor to be contacted can be clamped.
Such connectors are frequently used for making rapid and efficient simultaneous contact to and retaining, in particular, several parallel conductors in, for example, a flat cable or in a flexible foil. It must be possible for the connection to the conductors of the latter to take place both on the underside and the upperside, for which reason two parallel contacts are used, for example, in the form of a fork, the contact surfaces of which are biased against each other under spring force.